


Shoot Your Shot (and Maybe Try Not Backing Out this Time)

by princenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, not really fluff but yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenyoung/pseuds/princenyoung
Summary: Mark decides to “shoot his shot” once again, but he’s not confident about it whatsoever





	Shoot Your Shot (and Maybe Try Not Backing Out this Time)

**Author's Note:**

> a dumb phrase creates dumber ideas

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

Mark snaps out of his trance at long last, leaning backwards when he sees Jinyoung’s hand right up in his face, waving for his attention. “I’m not — I was not staring,” Mark stammers. In truth, he was staring. He was one hundred percent staring and the looks attracted from the members made it quite clear that he was a shitty liar. He ignores the way Jackson wriggles his eyebrows at him, and the way Jaebum was staring at him with an all-too-knowing look.

 

Everyone except Jinyoung seems to believe him — Or so he _thinks_.

 

Jinyoung quirks a brow at that but doesn’t push further, deciding to opt for another topic.

 

Yet another truth is that Mark’s waiting — He’s waiting for the right moment to finally ‘shoot his shot’. Whoever made that phrase up should be _jailed_.

 

Throughout the rest of dinner, the members were chatting loudly while Mark was staying completely silent, picking at his food, and it isn’t until Jinyoung calls for his attention does he, once again, snap out of his thoughts.

 

“Mark, is everything alright? You seem… Really bothered about something?” he says, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He leans over the table, unaware of the fleeting glances they were receiving from their members, placing the palm of his hand against Mark’s forehead, then withdrawing it and placing it on his own forehead. “You don’t seem to be sick but you seem so out of it. What’s wrong?” he questions, worry lacing his words.

 

“I-It’s nothing,” Mark says, shaking his head, highly aware of the way the members had quietened down, watching things unfold before them with amusement.

 

“He’s love sick,” Youngjae chimes in, in a sing song voice, glad he was sitting on the opposite side, at the other end of the table, away from Mark, because he was pretty sure Mark would have hit him if his glare was anything to go by.

 

“I’m not,” Mark denies, calmly, but he felt the exact opposite of calm, a mini whirlwind of thoughts raging through his mind and controlling the way his heart was beating, which was beating way faster than he’d like every time he thinks about confessing to the younger.

 

He’s hoping everything would go smoothly and Jinyoung would at least accept his feelings if he wasn’t going to return them.

 

And so, before their meal ends, he decides to take Jinyoung out without the other members noticing as they were currently playing rock papers scissors to settle the debate on who gets to finish up all the food.

 

“Yes?” Jinyoung questions the moment they are outside, hiding away from the public in a secluded area behind the restaurant. “This is not you trying to kill me secretly, right?” Jinyoung jokes, trying to lighten the mood when he senses Mark’s silence. “Hyung,” he finally says, voice dropping a notch. “Is something the matter?” he asks, reaching out, clasping his hands around Mark’s. “Everything alright?”

 

Mark freezes momentarily at Jinyoung’s touch, staring at their hands. Slowly, gaining his senses back, he lifts his head up to look at the younger who was gazing at him, questioningly.

 

“J-Jinyoung,” he manages to choke out, cursing himself for stuttering at such an important moment. He can’t back out now, not after all the time’s he’s backed out already, and on top of that, was made fun of for by his members.

 

Jinyoung’s listening closely, and Mark wishes he could shrivel up and just… Disappear.

 

Nope, his wish doesn’t seem to come true.

 

He clears his throat. “Jinyoung. I, um, I…”

 

_For FUCK sake._

 

“You…?”

 

“So, you see. I-I’m not saying you have to return my, uh, _feelings_ , but it would be great if you could at the very least, accept them — And I hope things won’t turn awkward here on out — Wait, why are you laughing? This is _serious_ ,” he whines, offended at the younger’s sudden outburst of giggles. “Do you know it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking, especially when it’s about something serious?” he fumes, cheeks flushing a bright shade of red at Jinyoung’s insensitivity and out of embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says, laughter subsiding. “I — It’s just funny that you decided to confess a second time,” he comments, the concern earlier on replaced by elation.

 

“Second time?” Mark questions, eyes widening. “Wh-What do you mean by that? I never confessed before!”

 

“No, you did,” Jinyoung reassures him with a grin. “You were drunk, and you told me you liked me when I was trying to drag your ass home because the rascals wouldn’t carry you home. I never told you because I was unsure of whether you meant it or not and was kind of… Waiting for you confess to me again but in a more sober state?” he says, chuckling lightly. “The other members know, too.”

 

Mark’s mouth hangs open, a wave of betrayal washing over him.

 

They _knew._

 

And didn’t fucking tell him.

 

What.

 

The.

_Fuck_.

 

“And yes, I accept your feelings, and even more so, the feelings are mutual. I like you, too, Mark,” Jinyoung says, smiling widely.

 

“I don’t know whether I should be happy about this or not, especially when you knew all along,” Mark mumbles, abashed. “Did it happen last week?” he questions, having flashbacks of how much he drunk that night, and Jinyoung nods.

 

“Yeah, during our gathering,” he confirms, and Mark groans in embarrassment.

 

 _Which is why_ the bastards were badgering him — in turn, Jaebum included — to confess, more than they usually did. It also would explain why Jinyoung was acting _clingier_ than usual.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung pouts, seeing the way Mark looked a tad bit annoyed at that piece of information given. “I will make it up to you however you want? I’m sorry,” he apologises, grasping onto Mark’s hands and giving them a squeeze.

 

Mark sighs — It’s not like he knew for too long so for _that,_ he could forgive, and it’s not like he could stay mad at the younger for longer than a day, anyway. It was a known fact amongst all of them, and it was also quite obvious he had _the_ softest spot whenever it comes to Jinyoung.

 

“You can make it up to me by being mine,” Mark says, finally, and Jinyoung grins, brightly.

 

“That, I could definitely do, and you know it, ” he says, leaning in to peck Mark on the lips.

 

When they re-enter the restaurant to loud cheers from their members, the members don’t question the evident blush on the eldest’s cheeks and the way Jinyoung’s smile reached his eyes, nor do they question the way they’re holding hands, their proximity a lot closer than before.

 

All they know is that he’s shot his shot and everything has worked out in both of their favour.


End file.
